1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving optical eyepiece and the adjusting method thereof and, more particularly, to an apparatus which is combined with a prism, a plane mirror and mechanical components in order for the eyepiece assembly to be freely adjusted and rotated on a fixing shaft. In addition, the beam projected from the objective set can exactly and completely fall upon the eyepiece assembly. Accordingly, the user doesn't have to move himself for the direct observation with different angle. In addition, image deviation of the sight line between the observer and the object can be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The eyepiece assembly of the conventional optical instruments, like telescope, microscope and others, is almost a fixed type and can't be rotated. In other words, the optical axis of the line of sight projected to the eyepiece assembly is not movable. Recently, a device is developed in which the display is installed in the eyepiece assembly. The synchronic rotation of the display and the eyepiece assembly can reach the effect of different angle in observing objects. However, it has the following drawbacks:
1. The whole unit of the conventional optical instrument with fixed line of sight has to be moved in changing the angle of the beam in coming into the objective. It's very impractical in using. PA1 2. With respect to the type that the display is installed inside of the eyepiece assembly, the signal has to be electronically processed while the image is created by means of the CRT-- or LCD--system. As a result, the noise is increased and the resolution is lowered during the circuit processing.